towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bionicle Story: Reise der Toa Metru
135px "Reise der Toa Metru" ist ein Epos und es geht um die Toa Metru und ihre Begnung mit Karzahni, und die Evakuierung Metru Nuis. Prolog Vakama ging durch sein Heimatdorf Ta-Metru. Er hatte es nicht gerade eilig, aber es war geheim. So geheim, dass es nicht mal Turaga Dume vor die Maske kommen darf. Der Matoraner versuchte, jeden zu umgehen und Gespräche zu vermeiden. Es war ihm in dieser Situation egal, was die anderen von ihm denken würden. Seinen Fund hielt er fest in seinen Händen. Es war ein scharlachroter Stein, der hell leuchtete. Er war so groß wie Vakamas Hand. Dies war gut, denn so erkennt niemand den Stein. Vakama fand ihn in den Ruinen von Ta-Metru, eingewickelt in einem merkwürdigem Stoff. Der Matoraner wickelte ihn aus und plötzlich sah er Bilder. Als ob der Stein mit ihm sprach. Das leuchtende Ding zeigte ihm sechs Toa, heldenhafte Toa, so wie sich Vakama diese vorstellte. Sie waren edel und hatten eine Mission. Doch dies "sagte" ihm der Stein nicht. Nun will Vakama herausfinden, was es auf sich hat, mit diesem Stein. Er bringt ihn zu seinem eigenen, gefundenen Ort in Ta-Metru. Es war eine alte Hütte in der Ruine. Sie war verlassen. Das ist gut. Und niemand kannte diese Hütte. Das war besser. Ein idealer Ort zum Geheimnisse aufbewahren und zum Verstecken. Mit voller Aufregung im Körper rannte der Ta-Matoraner zu seinem Versteck. *** Er wusste nicht, dass fünf weitere Matoraner so einen Stein gefunden haben. Jeder dieser Steine "sprach" zu den Matoranern. Es waren Toa-Steine, dessen Aufgabe es waren, diese sechs Matoraner in Toa zu verwandeln, die ihre Heimat vor einem bösen Geist retten sollen. Noch wussten die Matoraner nichts von den Kräften der Steine. Doch diese sechs, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa und Nuju, werden es bald herausfinden... Kapitel 1: Matau und Whenua Matau öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er sah nur ein verschwommenes Bild von einem weiteren jemand und eine Wand. Der Le-Matoraner fühlte sich schlecht. Ihm war nicht gut zu Mute. Jede kleine Anstrengung von Denken schmerzte. Er wusste nicht mal was passiert ist und darüber zu denken würde schmerzen, wie ein Messerstich. Er bewegte langsam seine Hand. Plötzlich durchströmte ihn ein weiteres seltsames Gefühl. Noch nie hatte er sich so als Matoraner gefühlt: Energie, die in jedes Körperteil floss und ihn stark machte. Als ob er "getankt" wird. Auf einmal hatte er genug Energie um aufzuspringen und sich anzusehen. Aufgeregt bewunderte er seinen Körper mit der grünen Rüstung. Zu seinem Erschrecken musste er etwas feststellen. Matau wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Es war so... unbeschreiblich, dass er vor sich selber wegrennen würde: Matau war größer geworden. Etwa um einen Bio größer. Erst nach ein paar Minuten verstand er: Er ist ein Toa geworden. so, wie er sich immer einen vorstellte: Groß, mächtig und edel. Er quiekte leise. Aber ein edles Quieken. Beinahe fühlte er sich wie eine Berühmtheit, der es schon x-mal mit Karzahni aufgenommen hat. Ja, Matau war von Natur aus stolz und arrogant. Seine Augen schweiften zu der anderen Gestalt am Boden über. Ein Toa in schwarzer Rüstung: Mataus Freund Whenua, der Archivar. Der Toa der Lüfte zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Gefährten sah. Dies lag daran, dass Matau nicht sehr oft Toa-Helden gesehen hatte. Doch egal, Whenua wachte gerade auf, blickte zu Matau und schrie auf. Er fuchtelte mit dem Armen und drohte Matau: "Geh weg, du! Wie bist du nur in die Archive gekommen? Verschwinde, ich bin Whenua!" "Reg dich ab, reg dich ab! Ich bin's, Matau!" Der Archivar hörte auf und guckte seinen Bruder fragwürdig an. "M-Matau? Bist du das wirklich?!" Der Befragte nickte eifrig. "Schau dich doch mal an, wir sind beide keine Matoraner mehr. W-Wir sind Toa. Edle Helden, von denen wir immer etwas aus Geschichten am Lagerfeuer hörten." Whenua schaute sich an und verstand langsam. Eine Frage blieb jedoch offen, eine scheibar wichtige. "Aber - Wie? Wie sind wir zu Toa geworden?" Bevor der Toa der Luft nur einen Gedankenstrich ziehen konnte, fiel es dem Erd-Toa schon selbst ein. "Der Stein! Dies muss ein Toa-Stein gewesen sein! Du weißt doch noch, diese, die wir hier in der Nähe fanden." Matau nickte. "Und du weißt doch noch, dass dieser Stein uns Bilder zeigte, von sechs Toa." "Genau! Das heißt dann-" "-dass es vier weitere verwandelte Matoraner gibt", beendete Whenua. "Dann müssen wir die anderen finden und zu Dume gehen. Wir sind ab jetzt die Hüter unserer Insel, Metru Nui!" Nach diesem Satz schritten die beiden los. Mächtig und edel, wie richtige Krieger. Bereit, es mit allem aufzunehmen... Kapitel 2: Vakama und Onewa Vakama riss die Augen auf, als ob er einen Alptraum gehabt hätte. Er wusste nicht, was passiert ist, oder wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Sein Kopf war leer wie die Zelle von Karzahni, wenn er ausbricht. Alles verlief so schnell. Vakama ging auf und ab in der verlassenen Hütte, ohne zu wissen, was für eine Energie ihn durchströmte oder was mit seinem Fund, den scharlachroten Stein passiert ist. Er fühlte sich wie der letzte Matoraner im Universum: Allein und vom Leben beraubt. Als er den Stein endlich erblickte, füllte sich sein Kopf mit einigen Erinnerungen: Er fand einen roten Stein und brachte ihn in diese Hütte. Was dannach passiert ist, weiß er nicht. Er berührte noch einmal den Stein und plötzlich sah er einen Toa, in rot-goldener Rüstung. Vakama lies los und betrachtete sich selbst. Mit voller Entsetzen muss er feststellen..., dass er dieser Toa ist. Der Stein hat also die Fähigkeit Matoraner in Toa zu verwandeln. Doch warum nur von allen anderen Matoranern musste es Vakama sein? Er wollte nie ein Toa sein. Natürlich mochte er diese Kämpfer aber er selber als ein Toa - das war zu heftig. Am liebsten würde er jetzt alles kaputt machen und ausrasten. Da kam wieder dieses einsame Gefühl wieder. Was hatte es noch für einen Sinn, hier zu stehen oder überhaupt zu Leben? Da sah der Toa einen Gestalt in der Tür auftauchen... Vakama erkannte das Gesicht nicht, doch die Gestalt war so groß wie Vakama selbst. Da packte der Feuer-Toa das Wesen am Fuß und lies es zu Boden fallen. Im Licht der Sonne erkannte der frühere Matoraner die Gestalt: ebenfalls ein Toa, ein Toa des Steins. Schnell zuckte Vakama zusammen. Der Stein-Toa stand auf und sprach: "Bist ziemlich mutig, sich mit Onewa, dem harten früheren Matoraner und dem noch härteren Toa Onewa anzulegen." Dann lachte er und reichte Vakama die Hand. "Vakama", flüsterte Vakama und entschuldigte sich. "Hey, wie wär's, wenn wir beide gemeinsam die vier anderen Toa suchen, die diese Steine uns zeigten?" Vakama antwortete bei jeder frage einfach nur Ja. Er wollte bei seinen Gedanken bleiben und sich weiter beschweren. Gemeinsam gingen die zwei Toa aus dem Feuer-Dorf... Kapitel 3: Nuju und Nokama Nuju keuchte. Anstelle der anderen neuen Toa wusste er von Anfang an alles: Er wusste bescheid über den Toa-Stein, der ihn in einen Toa machen würde. Doch diese Ehre wollte der Ko-Matraner jemandem anderen überlassen. Er wollte weiterhin in den Sternenhimmel gucken und nicht das Gewicht des Universums auf seinen Schultern tragen. Er ist einfach nicht dazu geboren, ein Toa zu sein. Als er den schneeweißen Toa-Stein jedoch in die Halle des Wissens bringen wollte, passierte es! Der Stein verwandelte ihn in einen Toa. Nuju war seinen Beruf los, all seine Aufzeichnungen würde jemand anders finden und behaupten, dass er dies gemacht hat und nicht Nuju. Der Toa könnte dann nichts mehr tun. Denn im Toa-Codex steht geschrieben, dass man keine Matoraner verletzten darf! Nun humpelt der neue toa des Eises, der neue Beschützer Metru Nuis durch den Schnee in Ko-Metru. Auch er hat die Bilder des Toa-Steins gesehen. Auch die anderen fünf Toa. Doch die anderen müssen ohne ihn urechtkommen. Da Nuju jetzt alles verloren hat, will er weg. Weit weg von Metru Nui. Zu den unbekannten Regionen hinter dem Südlichen Kontinent und dort als Verbannter leben... Er sah eine Gestalt am grauen Himmel vorbeiflattern. Sicher nichts Interessantes, wahrscheinlich nur ein Mira-Vogel, denkt Nuju. Er wusste überhaupt nicht wie unrecht er damit hat. Was Nuju nicht wusste, es war ein mutierter Nivawk, der auf Beutejagd war. Und der neue Eis-Toa war die perfekte Mahlzeit für ihn. Der Vogel ladete eine Kanoka-Disk in seinem Maul und schoss sie ab. Nuju bemerkte nichts und wurde von der Disk getroffen. Seine Glieder schmerzten. Er fühlte sich schwach. Plötzlich trat der Nivawk drei Meter von ihm entfernt auf den Schneeboden. Der Vogel kreischte laut. Man konnte den Hunger in seinen Gekreische nicht überhören. Er nahm eine messerscharfe Klaue und war bereit, Nuju aufzuspießen. Dies waren Nujus letzte Atemzüge. Er verspührte nicht viel angst. Im Gegenteil, er war fast froh darüber. Er wollte nichts mehr mit niemandem zu tun haben. Ganz plötzlichen kam ein Wasserstrahl hinter dem Nivawk hervor und lies ihn fünf Meter weit fliegen. Es ertönte eine weibliche stimme: "Vereis ihn!" Nuju gehorchte, selbst wenn er lieber den Vogel nicht einfrieren würde, damit er ihn fressen könnte. Doch er widersetzte sich nicht. Er fror ihn ein in der Position, in der sich der Nivawk gerade befand. Die gestalt, die gerufen hat, kam zum Vorschein. Sie war eine weibliche Toa des Wassers, bestimmt hat sie den Toa-Stein auch gefunden. Sie sah Nujus trauriges Gesicht. "Hey, was ist los? Ich bin übrigens Nokama!" Nuju drehte sich um. "Es hat keinen Sinn mehr für mich zu leben. All meine Träume vom besten Sternengucker zu werden sind geplatzt wie eine Luftblase." Eine dicke Träne kullerte Nuju die Maske herunter. "Manchmal müssen wir Träume aufgeben und uns dem stellen was uns erwartet. Hör zu, das Schicksal wollte es so. Man kann nichts dagegen tun. Wir sind jetzt Toa und haben eine Bestimmung, die wir erfüllen müssen. Gemeinsam müssen wir uns dem bösen stellen. Wenn wir uns im dunklen verkriechen und denken, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat zu leben, dann hat man erst alles verloren. Wenn du dich jetzt umentscheidest, dann kann noch etwas aus dir werden!" Nokama fasste ihn bei Hand. Diese Worte hallten in Nujus Kopf wieder. Er dachte darüber eine Weile lang nach... und dachte und dachte... bis er zum schluss kam sich zu ändern. "Du hast recht. Ich war ein Idiot! Wie konnte ich nur so sein." Nokama lächelte ihn an. "Komm gehen wir, wir müssen die anderen vier finden. Außerdem kenne ich deinen Namen noch nicht." "Oh, ähm, ja, ich bin Nuju." Und die beiden schritten los... Kapitel 4: Vereint Vakama humpelte dem erzählenden Onewa hinterher. Der Stein-Toa quatschte und quatschte ohne Ende. Dies ging Vakama langsam auf die Nerven. Wahrscheinlich konnte Onewa nicht aufhören zu erzählen. Dabei möchte Vakama doch ganz in Ruhe bei seinen Gedanken sein. Wenn er noch irgendein Wort über irgendwelche verrückten po-matoranischen Dinge sagt, dann... dann weiß ich nicht, was ich aus ihm tun werde. Ganz plötzlich, als Vakama zu Ende gedacht hatte, hörte Onewa plötzlich auf. "Du hättest es auch sagen können, dass ich aufhören soll!" Er verschränkte die Arme. Dies verblüffte Vakama ein wenig. Konnte Onewa Gedanken lesen? Oder erkannte er Vakamas gelangweiktes Gesicht? Er war ziemlich rätselhaft. Der Feuer-Toa wollte Onewa fragen, ob er Gedanken lesen konnte. Aber wenn er nein sagt, dann wäre es ziemlich peinlich für mich. Was soll's. Ich hab ja nichts zu verlieren. "Onewa, ist es vielleicht möglich, dass du-" "Geedankenlesen kannst?", beendete er und lachte leise, "Es ist meine Maskenkraft." Jetzt wurde es Vakama klar. Mehr wollte er nicht wissen. Onewa schaute ihn mit strengem Blick an, wie ein Takea-Hai, der gerade seine Mahlzeit entdeckt hat. "Ich habe vorhin deine Gedanken gelesen. Du bist nicht sehr erfreut über dein neues Toa-Dasein", Vakama schaute ihn misstrauisch an. "Ja! Wieso? Was willst du wissen?" "Vakama, du warst dazu bestimmt. Man kann dagegen nichts tun. Und selbst wenn sdu etwas verloren hast... dies gehört einfach zum Leben dazu. Du hast jetzt eine Bestimmung. Wir müssen etwas Böses vertreiben! Bitte, Vakama. Gib dir eine Chance. Du bist jetzt ein Toa. Und Toa geben jedem eine Chance." Diese Worte berührten Vakama sehr. Onewa ist sehr weise. Er muss sicher viel erlebt haben. "Na gut. Ich werde mich ändern und für das Gute kämpfen. Danke, Onewa." Der Stein-Toa grinste. Ganz plötzlich, man konnte nicht mal einen Atemzug machen, wuerde ein Messer nach dem Duo geworfen. Die beiden duckten sich und Vakama lies einen Feuerstrahl los. Daraufhin kam ein Wirbelsturm auf die beiden losgekommen. "Momentmal. Wirbelstürme können doch nur... HEY! STOPP! WIR SIND AUCH TOA!" Es erklang eine Stimme. "BEWEIST ES! ZEIGT EUCH! DENN NICHT NUR TOA KÖNNEN ELEMENTARKRÄFTE BENUTZEN!" Vakama und Onewa gingen etwas weiter und erkannten zwei weitere Gestalten: Einen Toa in grün und schwarz. "Ihr seid ja wirklich Toa! Ich bin übrigens Matau. Das ist Whenua, mein Freund", sagte der Grüne. Die beiden anderen stelltzen sich auch vor. Ein paar Minuten später kam eine Wasserwelle. Auf ihr ritt eine Wassertoa und gleich hinterher kam ein Eistoa. Athletisch sprang sie von ihrer selbstgemachten Welle runter und stellte sich vor. Es war Nokama und der andere hieß Nuju. "Da sind wir jetzt komplett!", sagte Matau. "Wir müssen zu Dume und uns einen Auftrag von ihm holen", meinte Vakama und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. "Aber auf dem kürzesten Weg. Wer weiß? Vielleicht hat das Böse ja schon zugeschlagen? Deshalb müssen wir die Wassertunnel nehmen. Sie sind gleich hier neben an und führen direckt zum Kolosseum", sagte Nokama. Die anderen hatten nichts einzuwenden und gingen mit Heldenmut in die Tunnel hinein... Kapitel 5: Die Wassertunnel Die sechs Helden gingen durch die finsteren und verlassenen Wassertunnel. Sie waren zwar optisch nicht gerade schön oder irgendwie faszinierend, aber es war der kürzeste Weg zum Kollosseum. "Ist es euch vielleicht aufgefallen, aber irgendwie ist es hier kälter als sonst", stellte Whenua fest. Es herrschte hier wirklich eine kalte Atmosphäre. So kalt, dass es den Toa eiskalt den Rücken runterlief. "Vielleicht ärgert uns unser eisiger Freund hier", scherzte Matau und lachte. Aber Nuju lachte nicht. Er hat schon sowieso viel Unglück gehabt, jetzt will er auch noch nicht krank werden. "Lass ihn, Matau! Er hat schon genug gelitten!", fauchte Nokama Matau zurück und legte einen arm um Nuju. "Es ist wirklich hier so kalt. Wenn es noch kälter wird, werden meine Elementarkräfte blockiert. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht", sagte Vakama. Man konnte nur noch an seiner Rüstung erkennen, dass er ein Feuer-Toa war, ansonsten war er vor Kälte grau geworden. Den anderen ging es aber nicht besser. Es war, als ob ein unsichtbarer, starker Schneesturm hier sein Unwesen treibt. *** Und das ist nicht ganz falsch. Am anderen Ende des Tunnels wütet ein Sturm des Bosheit. Der finstere Geist Karzahnis hat Dumes Körper übernommen und will jegliche Toa auslöschen, um die Insel zu zerstören! Er hat sich einen fiesen Plan ausgedacht, die Toa sterben zu lassen. Erst vor kurzem hat er eine Konstruktion eines Onu-Matoraners, die Vahkis, geklaut uns sie als seine bösen Untertanen programmiert. Er hat einem trupp voller Vahkis befohlen, ein Loch in die tunnel zu schweißen, damit das Wasser die Toa überfluten kann. "Los, meine Vahkis! Lasst die Toa sterben!" Er hörte sich die Geräusche des Schneidens an. Er sah hinauf, wie die Vahkis hastig ein großes Loch mit ihren Werkzeugen schneideten. Karzahni ging aus den Tunneln, damit seine Tarnung nicht überflutet wird. Er drehte sich nocheinmal zu den Vahkis um. "Ihr werdet in Ehren verrosten!" Und mit einem höhnischen Lachen verschwand er aus den Tunneln... *** Kapitel 6: Karzahni Kapitel 7: Die Katakomben Kapitel 8: Evakuierung Epilog Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18